colbaltfandomcom-20200213-history
Drayden's Revenge
'Drayden's Revenge '''is the first movie of the anime, ''Colbalt Stars. This movie takes place between episodes 1 and 2. A bounty hunter named Drayden from Tartrae comes to the Human World in search of prey that would be worth collecting and selling. Eventually after a long search, he comes across the human, Uno Hukara. With his goal to defeat and sell him for profit, he plans to stop at nothing, even destroying everything in his path to get to him. Overview Far out in the Tartrae Realm, a bounty hunter named Drayden Kazi is looking for prey to sell. When thinking of good prey, he decides to hit and go straight for the Human World. When he finally gets there, he decides that this is the perfect place to find and get prey. As he searches and searches, he cannot find anybody worth capturing. Meanwhile, Uno Hukara and Yuki Anora both are at his house having fun and having a conversation about whatever. After 3 days of searching, Drayden spots an unfamiliar human. He notices how rare a person with Uno's type of hair style is. He then remembers of Demon King Byson's son, Paracress. He then puts two and two together and plans on capturing him. He then lands down right in Uno's backyard. Uno and Yuki are baffled by this. They then witness the man come out of the airship. He then tells them that his name is Drayden. He then openly admires Uno and his many features (most notably his hair). He then tells Uno flat down that he has come to take him back to hos realm to sell him for profit. Shocked, Uno and Yuki demands that he stops but Drayden grows tired of the wait and prepares to take him. Drayden then rushes out at Uno and knees him in the chest. Uno is then barely able to recover from this attack. Drayden then punches him inside of his own house. He then chases down Uno. However, Uno runs straight out into the street. However, he gets blasted by Drayden's attack. When Drayden picked Uno up, a bunch of civilians saw him and called the cops. Uno was then thrown to a car. Before Drayden got to him, Yuki went to go attack him. However, he detected it and punched her to the mailbox. Angered, Uno charges full force and packs a powerful punch straight at Drayden. When Drayden detected it, he was punched straight in the face. Although he was slightly bleeding, this hardly affected Drayden. Drayden then commends Uno for putting up the best fight any of his prey ever did. He then uses his Chain Lightning for the first time and throws Uno into the airship. He then goes to handle the police that has just arrived. As he went to deal with them, Yuki manages to barely get Uno out of the airship. She then carries him out the backdoor. After Drayden uses his Pulverizing Combination on an officer, her blows them all away with Chain Lightning. When he goes to get Uno, he finds them gone. He then looks out the back and finds both Uno and Yuki on the bus. The two smirk at their getaway and so surprised and eager for a chase, Drayden chases after them at supersonic speed. When he finally catches up, he blows the bus up. This hurls both Uno and Yuki into the train station, where Drayden is close behind. As a train pulls up, Uno gets Yuki into it to get away, despite her plea. When Drayden shows up, he is about to get Uno until another train comes and he makes his escape. However, Drayden follows the train and uses his Chain Lightning to stop it. He then comes rushing right into the train. He kicks Uno in the face, hurdling him to the back of the train. He then uses his Soaring Dragon Strike and sends Uno flying. He then hits him down into the ground. Drayden then calls for his airship and takes Uno. As they are on their way back to the Tartrae Realm, Drayden compliments Uno for being his most persisten prey to escape him but told him that nobody could defeat him as he is the greatest bounty hunter. As they reach the borderline, Uno has a last resort and presses the eject button, causing him to fall out onto the heavy ground. Drayden lands the airship and tells him that he did not expect him to do that. He than admits that Uno is full of surprises. He then uses his Chain Lightning, which nearly kills Uno. Uno then has only one last move. He as quick as he can gets to the airship and grabs the remote. He then gets himself in and manages to get himself to go back to the Human World. Not wanting him to get away, Drayden goes after him and is on hot pursuit. He is then about to get him but Uno turns the manual function on and causes the ship to collide with Drayden. When Uno gets out of the ship, he thinks that he has killed Drayden. However, Drayden uppercuts him from underneath the rubble. He then gets up, fury in his eyes. He then plans on killing Uno, saying he is not worth capturing. He then prepares a special attack to kill him. With not much hope left, Uno manages to get the airship and it collides with Drayden on last time. However, Drayden is then sent hurdlling somewhere far out into the cosmos. Finally winning the fight, Uno prepares to get back to the Human World. However, he notices that he might have a hard time getting back. However, he then brings up how much of a harder time Drayden must be having. It then cuts to where Drayden is still hurdling somewhere. He then vows revenge on Uno and promises to kill him. The airship then explodes. Category:Movies